Goku's Education
by armored dragon
Summary: Chi-Chi makes Goku get into High School*Very funny*
1. Default Chapter

**_Goku's_****_ Education_**

The setting for the first part of this story is in Goku's house.

          "Goku how many times have I told you, you need an education like my little scholar Gohan here."

          "Gee thanks mom"

          "But Chichi"

          "No buts mister, the only butt here is going out the window until he goes to school."

          "alright Chichi, I'll go to High School with Gohan if I can get in."

          "I doubt that you can but you said you'd try"

After ten days of studying under Chichi, Goku finally went to takes the Test to get in.

          "Goku remember what I tought you and you'll be fine"

          "Tests scare me"

          "Frieza or Cell didn't scare you so how do tests that you already know all of the answers to.

          "correction, Frieza didn't scare me but Cell did"

          "Think of the test as Frieza who has come back to try and destroy us all"

          "But that already happened, remember his dad was with him."

          "Think that King Yema gave him his life back O.K."

          "Alright but I don't know if that's going to work"

          "Just try your hardest"

          "O.K."

          "Now go conquer Frieza"

          "Yeah Frieza your gonna die again."

          "Frieza doesn't stand a chance and neither does Goku."

Now our setting is at Orange Star high school(Gohan's school) to take the test he had been studying for for ten days now.

          "Dad's gonna flunk isn't he mom"

          "Yeah Gohan chances are that your dad is gonna flunk."

          "Mom did you go to high school?"

          "Yes, for six years and everybody was afraid of me because of who your grandpa is."

          "Mom, what's an atom?"

          "I d-d-don't know, it's been a long time"

          "Mom, did you really go to school?"

          "No but don't tell Goku that

meanwhile back at the school.

          "O.K. got all my supplies: number 2 pencil and the test, do I need anything else?"

          "Let's go conquer Frieza"

          "Chichi, Chichi where are you?"

          "If your talking about your wife, she left about an hour ago." Said the teacher

          "FIRST question: what is you name?"

Goku struggled for about a minute and then wrote down G-O-K-U.

After about thirteen questions, Goku had four right.

They take you in if you score five out of fifteen.

The Fourteenth question was what race are you?

The Fifteenth question came and Goku got it right which meant he got in.

When Goku got back to the house, he had bruises all over him.

          "What happened to you Goku?"

          "I was fighting Freiza remember."

          "I meant for you to think that the test was Freiza."

          "Oh really"

          "Yeah really"

          "Well, I know I got six right"

          "Dad you passed, you only have to get five right. I should know Shartener only got five questions right and his annoying face is in mine so that means he passed and if you got six right then you passed."

          "Goku maybe you should try driving again, you might pass"

          "Bulma taught me a lot of stuff when I was a kid an I knew some answers because of her"

If you find errors in my story(not grammatical)please tell me in a review

More to come


	2. High School

          "Chi-Chi, another reason that I might have passed is because well I think genius runs in our family. My father was a genius; Gohan's a genius, so that could make me a genius too."

          "Well Goku, The reason doesn't matter. We'll get the test in two days anyway."

The two days passed and the letter came.

          "Goku, you said you got six right right"

          "Yeah"

          "Well here it says that you only got five right"

          "But that's impossible, I'm a genius."

Goku came in with huge glasses on his eyes.

          "Goku, this test says that you're not a Saiyan."

          "That's because they don't know that Vegeta even existed"

The first day of High School came.

          "Gohan, does everybody have to wear those goofy badges?"

          "Yes dad"

          "But why?"

          "I don't know why?"

When Gohan and Goku got to their first class, Gohan walked in and then came Goku:

          "Hi, everybody"

The teacher walked over to Goku.

          "What's you name sonny?"

          "My name's Goku"

          "You look a little old to be in High School."

          "Yeah, don't tell anybody but I'm Gohan's father."

          "Excuse me class but we have a new student: Goku."

          "He's related to Gohan"

"Oh no, here comes another smart one" said Sharpener

Goku took a seat by Gohan.

          "Hey Gohan, Who's the blonde sitting by Videl?"

          "Dad, you're married."

          "I know but wouldn't it be fun to meet another girl?"

Gohan and Goku went to their next teacher (amazing how they got the same classes).

          "Goku, were having a test today. Would you like to take it?"

          "Yeah"

The teacher passes out the test.

          "Frieza, Frieza, Frieza"

          "Goku be quiet"

          "Yes sir"

Goku finished the test and the teacher graded it first.

          "Goku, you made an A+"

          "How"

          "That's what I'm asking myself."

          "I'm a genius."

          "indeed"

          "I would like to see your next test"

          "OK"

          "Dad, your not supposed to be dating her. You're married"

          "I know but I want to have a little fun too Gohan."

Gohan blushed.

          "Dad, where did you tell mom you were going?"

          "I told her I was going to Bulma's."

Goku and Gohan started home.

          "Mom's probably going to have dinner on the table and say (How are my two best scholars in the world doing)."

          "Yeah probably

                               If you find any errors(not grammatical) tell me please

                                                          I donno maybe more.


	3. the movies

As soon as the two guys walked in Chi-Chi said:

          "How are my two best scholars in the world doing?"

          "Great mom"

          "Goku, how did your first day of high school go?"

          "Great Chi-Chi."

Goten came in from playing with Icarus.

          "Hi dad, hi gohan."

          "Hey Goten"

The family ate dinner and they went to bed.

The next day on the way to school, two guys were holding up a mall. Goku went super saiyan and beat the guys to oblivion.

          "Dad, were going to be late for school"

          "Let's race Gohan"

          "Alright dad but I have to warn you, I'm pretty fast."

The guys got to school right before the bell rang. Gohan took his regular seat by Erasa. 

          "Hey Gohan, do you want to go out tonight?"

          "I've got a girlfriend remember"

          "Oh yeah, your no fun"

          "Well you might want to ask my dad, he only has a wife"

 Gohan took his regular seat by Erasa. 

          "Hey Gohan, do you want to go out tonight?"

          "I've got a girlfriend remember"

          "Oh yeah, your no fun"

          "Well you might want to ask my dad, he only has a wife"

          "Yeah OK"

(Talking in the background)

          "Your dad said he'd meet me at the movies"

          "Yeah, I'll ask Videl if she wants to go to the movies tonight with you and my dad."

(More talking in the background)

          "She said she'll go"

          "Alright then were going to see Hercule 3 the defeat of Cell."

          "Why do we have to see that crap?"

          "Because I told you to" said Videl

          "OK"

That night at Goku's house:

          "Chi-Chi, me Gohan and some friends from school are going to the movies."

          "Alright Goku but remember you have a curfew too."

          "But that's not fair"

          "Yes it is mister now go."

          "b-b-b-but"

          "no buts mister"

          "we're leaving now"

          "remember Goku, you got a curfew too mister."

They finally got to the movies and the girls were waiting for them.

          "where have you been Goku"

          "talking to Chi-Chi"

          "Who's that"

          "my wife"

They got into the movie and away from the two mile ticket line.

          "that movie was weird"

          "yeah I know, those masks were so fake"

          "We've gotta go, I got a curfew"

          "ha"

          "I'll com home with you"

          "OK"

When they got to Goku's house they were walking together. Chi-Chi happened to be washing the window when they got in.

          "Hey Goku, who is the blonde that you were walking with"

          "Oh that's just Erasa, one of Gohan's friends from school."

          "really"

          "yeah"

more to come


	4. more stuff at Goku's house

After Gohan came in, Chichi asked:

          "Gohan, who is the blonde girl that Goku was with?"

          "Uhhhhh, that's Erasa a girl from high school."

          "Chi Chi I was not going out with her, well yeah I was actually"

Chi Chi walked over to her oven and took a frying pan off of it.

          "GOKU"

          "awwwwww not the frying pan again."

Chi Chi started to beat Goku over the head with the frying pan.

          "that hurt"

          "It was supposed to."

The three people went to bed.

The next day at high school:

          "Goku what is that big red ball on your head"

          "Chi Chi whacked me over the head with a frying pan"

The teacher passed out a test.

          "Yeah gonna beat this Frieza test."

          "GOKU shut up"

          "YES sir"

They got the tests back 2 days later and Goku got another A+.

          "How does he do it?"

          "He's like the stupidest one in the class and he makes better grades than Gohan"

When Goku got home,

          "Goku your 2 hours late"

Chi Chi grabs the frying pan

          "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Chi Chi chases Goku around there house about 20 times before he finally said:

          "Chi Chi I was staying after school to study for a really important test"

          "Really?"

          "Yeah Chi Chi"

          "Chi Chi my head hurts"

          "Uhhhh sorry Goku"

The next day, there was a hold up in the bank.

Again, Gohan ad Goku smashed them into oblivion.(I really would not want to be a bad guy in their town)

          "Hey Chi Chi, Did you know that Hercule 3 the defeat of Cell is a very bad movie."

          "Ah ha"

          "What did I say?"

          "You did go out with that blonde girl"

          "I thought I already told you"

          "No, I just gave you a beating"

          "How could I forget?"

          "Hey Goku, after you finish High School, you can go compete in the world tournament if you have a B average."

          "So, I can wait on college for a year?"

          "Yeah I guess"

          "Ok cool"

                                                           It was longer before sorry

                                I will write more if I ever have any freaking free time


End file.
